


skz fanfic drabbles

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Comfort, Cuddles, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: Chapter 1: Hyunchan, Chapter 2: Chanlix, Chapter 3: Jilix, Chapter 4: Minsung, Chapter 5: Minsung smut, Chapter 6: Hyunchan, Chapter 7: Minsung, Chapter 8: Minsung, Chapter 9: Minsung, Chapter 10: Hyunin
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of minsung in this 💀

Hyunjin giddily goes to where Chan is eating his apple and sits down beside him. “So I have an idea for the choreo of the song-“ Hyunjin says and Chan’s face lights up, turning to Hyunjin and raising his eyebrows. He puts his hand over his mouth while he swallows, “What is it?” Chan asks. Hyunjin gets up and shows him the move, Chan nods and claps excitedly “I think if we edit it just a little it will work really well with the beat, we should make sure the other members can do it too.” Hyunjin nods and his ears turn red, he was so nervous but he’s glad Chan liked it. He gets up and goes to the kitchen, grabbing an apple to eat with Chan. “Are you gonna go back to the studio today?” Chan shakes his head and leans back on the couch “I plan on editing today, and I can do that here with you guys and get your final inputs on the songs before we send them to be accepted.” Hyunjin nods and pulls a sleeve over his hand, resting it in his lap and taking another bite out of his apple.  
A bit of the juice rolls down his chin, Chan wiping it up for him with his own sleeve. Hyunjin nods a thank you and smiles “You take such good care of us” Hyunjin laughs, it’s actually been on his mind lately, how much Chan does for them all and how much he appreciates it all. “Channie Hyung” Hyunjin says.  
Chan looks at him with wide eyes “yes?”  
“Im proud of you, and thank you.”   
Chan puts his hands on his chest and falls backwards bashfully “Thank you for that Hyunjin. Why do you say so?”   
“Because its been on my mind.” He finishes eating and takes their apple cores to the trash.  
Chan’s eyes watch him as he comes back, Chan speaks again “Im proud of you too.”  
Hyunjin nods and pulls the sleeves over his hands again, cupping his face to look at Chan.   
Chan looks back with just as much awe, booping Hyunjin’s nose and making him scrunch up his face. Chan giggles and pats Hyunjin’s head. Hyunjin pushes his hand away playfully and moves over to lay on him, hugging his torso.  
Chan looks down “I should get to work soon.” Hyunjin nods and pulls up, looking at Chan. He puckers his lips playfully. Chan shakes his head and laughs, getting off of the couch and going into his room to edit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chan sits in his room for lives with Felix and they talk about what to do during the live Chan plans on doing in an hour. Chan gets Felix to take the buzzfeed quiz he took, wanting to see who he gets and silently hoping Felix will get him. He watches curiously like a little kid and bounces when he clicks something Chan would click. At the end of it, Felix gets Chan, which makes Chan all giggly and makes his ears flush. Felix laughs and looks at him, “I saw you got me on yours.” Chan nods “Soulmate tings” Felix bursts into laughter and holds onto Chan’s hand, shaking it playfully as he laughs. Chan shakes it with him and they shake their hands for a bit. A semi awkward moment when their eyes meet and they just stare makes Chan completely melt, “If soulmates exist you’re mine.” he says. Felix raises his eyebrows and thinks, “I wouldn’t know who mine was.” Chan nods and stares at him for a second, plenty of thought goes into his question of “Will you let me kiss you Felix?”  
Felix’s eyes widen and he looks to the side kind of bashful, “I’ve never done that before, hehe.. Yeah I guess- ah- this is so awkward.” His face heats up and he giggles cutely, Chan putting his hand on Felix’s seat and the other on his cheek, just pecking him. Felix finds it such an attractive thing to do, he really likes how it feels and wants to do it again. “Chan hyung, ah this is so weird.” Chan laughs and can’t make eye contact, looking to the side “A lot weirder than I could’ve predicted.” He kisses him again and Felix leans back in the seat a bit, Chan doesn’t do it for long, Felix wonders if he only will when he’s told he can. He leans back again and holds Chan’s hand, shyly kissing him for longer, Chan takes the invitation and moves his free hand onto the back of the chair as he repositions himself leaning down in front of it for the kisses.  
He runs his fingers through Felix’s hair, Felix mimicking this and holding Chan’s hands, letting Chan take over with what he wants.


	3. Chapter 3

Jisung quietly enters Chan, Changbin and Felix’s room and lays on Felix’s bed with him. He wraps his arms around Felix and closes his eyes, cuddling into Felix. Felix giggles and holds onto Jisung tightly, putting one of his legs on the outside of Jisung’s so its more comfortable for them both. Jisung picks his heads up and rests it on Felix’s chest, Felix looking down at him and Jisung puckering his lips. Felix pecks him and they both look shocked, Felix because Jisung didn’t pull away and Jisung because Felix actually did it. They both blush and look to opposite sides, giggling awkwardly. Jisung turns his head back and looks at Felix, who looks back at him. Jisung puts his arms on the bed to push himself up, moving his legs so he’s straddling Felix’s hips. He leans down and kisses him again, Felix putting his hands on Jisung’s cheek and bashfully kissing him again. The two boys are awkward and shy, but they both want to continue.  
Felix looks into Jisung’s eyes then down at his lips, then back up again. Jisung’s cheeks flush bright red and he can’t help but smile, the butterflies in his stomach overwhelming him. He hugs Felix and Felix gives him another kiss, then another, then slowly it turns into long kisses. Felix moves his head to the side and holds the side of Jisung’s jaw, going all in. Jisung pulls away and buries his face in Felix’s chest, Felix hugging him. “You don’t think its weird do you?” Jisung asks. Felix shakes his head “nah this just happens when u like people.”


	4. Chapter 4

Minho rolls over on his bed, closing his eyes as an image of Jisung flashes in his mind, making him open them again, sitting up and sighing. He runs his fingers through his hair, looking across the room at Hyunjin’s bed, Hyunjin looks back and waves. “Can’t sleep?” Hyunjin asks. Minho nods and rolls his eyes “If only sleeping pills were immediate.” Hyunjin tries not to laugh, covering his mouth and sitting up too. “Placebo pills, but if they’re for people like you they’d never work.” Minho chuckles. Seungmin sits up and pulls himself over the side of the bed, looking down at the two. “I get you can’t sleep but please don’t wake me up, please go to the couch or something.” He yawns and lays back down.  
Minho nods and goes out to the couch, Hyunjin staying behind to just sleep. Minho laughs and quietly closes the door, hopping on the couch and looking at his phone.  
A tired Jisung leaves his room, rubbing his eyes and looking at Minho on the couch, covered in a soft blanket. Jisung goes over and sits down beside him “Share the blanket.” He says softly, Minho makes a “tsk” sound and puts the blanket on him “Are you warm enough?” Minho asks, Jisung nodding and looking at the blanket to make sure Minho is still covered too. Minho isn’t. Jisung crawls over and practically lays on top of Minho to make sure he’s got his share. Jisung giggles and Minho smirks as if he’s irritated, but Jisung can tell he isn’t. Minho turns his phone to Jisung to show him what he’s watching on youtube, it’s just a compilation called “stray kids funny moments”. Minho looks to jisung, who looks like he’s about to fall asleep on him. Minho pets his head and strokes his hair, watching as he drifts off.  
He puts his phone down beside him, careful not to wake Jisung up, He scoots the blanket over to cover Jisung’s back, closing his own eyes and falling asleep.


	5. Minsung

Jisung, watching a drama, his heart pounding in harmony to a knocking on his front door. A knocking on his front door? He shakes his head to push himself out of his delusion, quietly walking through the quiet apartment, no lights are on, only the dim light from the moon shows him where to go. He opens the door to see Minho waiting in front of him. “Jisung.” He says firmly, causing Han’s heart to swell and burst, but continue to pound in the few seconds before he squeaks out a confirmation that he’s listening. Minho takes a few steps towards him, to which he takes a few steps back, glancing around in the dark, he backs into the wall beside the television, the soft music in the background of the show he’s watching contrasting the ridiculous pace at which butterflies swirl around in his stomach and his cheeks flush bright red. Minho finds his eyes in the dark, and they stare for a moment. He lifts his hands up to Han’s face, breathing in and whispering “I want to kiss you so badly.” 

Han blinks hard, the tone sounds like he’s begging and it sends thrills along Jisung’s skin. He licks his lips and looks down at Minho’s, whose look like they’re pleading for attention. Han manages to nod, not seconds after are the other’s lips working into his own. He closes his eyes and brings his hands up to Minho’s face, going along with the rhythm Minho creates and letting his free hand run down his back. Minho runs his hands down to Jisung’s legs, picking him up and encouraging his legs to wrap around him as he carries him into Jisung’s room. Jisung’s heart pounds violently against his chest, his back now on his bed and Minho’s arms beside his head, his body atop of him. 

“H-Hey-“ Jisung breathes the words, staring into the eyes over him. “I’m- only in my boxers-“ 

Minho chuckles and takes off his belt, throwing it onto the floor before stripping Jisung of his clothes shirt. He unbuttons his own, running his hands over Han’s bare chest and kissing his clean skin. “You’re beautiful.” He compliments, running a single hand down his abs and over the bulge in his pants. Han squeezes his legs closed, blushing hard and putting a hand over his face. Minho stops the kissing “Do I have your permission?” Han smiles and nods, reaching his other hand up and petting Minho’s hair. Minho smiles.

He continues down, palming the semi hard he’s been growing and moving his lips back up to Jisung’s neck. He plants kisses and sucks on the skin, careful to listen and make sure his partner is enjoying himself. He takes his hand off of his dick and puts it on his waist, leaning his hips down and rolling them into Jisung’s. He grinds on him, listening to the moans and breathing. “Fuck.” Minho moans as he cums in his pants, the moan sparking Jisung’s own climax.


	6. Hyunchan

Hyunjin sprawls out on the bed in the hotel room. They got hotels, but Hyunjin and Chan ended up stuck in the last available room, a couples room with one bed. Chan offered to sleep on the floor, but Hyunjin convinced him not to. Hyunjin is anxious or.. maybe excited to share a bed with him. Chan is unpacking right now, Hyunjin laying and watching. His heart beats quickly and he turns over in the bed, running his fingers through his hair. “You know, Hyung...”

Chan turns and hums to let Hyunjin know he’s listening.

“I like you.”

Chan raises his eyebrows and pauses for a second, composing himself and continuing to unpack. “I see... do you still wanna share a bed with me after this?”

Hyunjin bites his lip “Yeah, it won’t be awkward.” He laughs it off. Chan smiles and takes off his jacket, trying not to say much of it. Maybe he’s always had a suspicion. He doesn’t want to let it get in the way of their work, but he wonders how Hyunjin would feel if he ignored it. “Hyung.” Hyunjin says again.

Chan turns, giving him his full attention now. 

“Will you kiss me?”

Chan’s heart explodes, something about how he asked.. It’s not like he disliked him ever but wow is he questioning things. He walks over quietly and puts his hand on Hyunjin’s cheek, pecking his lips gently. Hyunjin blushes and smiles, reaching his own hand up and kissing Chan’s lips harder. Chan reciprocates and leans into it, pushing Hyunjin back down on the bed and placing his hand on the pillow beside his head. He climbs onto the bed and takes his other hand down to Hyunjin’s waist, Hyunjin’s long arm wrapping around Chan’s back. “Ooo Mr. Bang Chan.” Hyunjin giggles between the kisses and takes a moment to look back. It’s not his first kiss, but damn is Chan a good kisser.


	7. minsung

Minho sleepily curls into a ball under the covers of Jisung’s bed, Jisung slipping under and wrapping his arms around him, sliding his own leg between Minho’s. Minho looks at Jisung’s eyes, the light from outside hitting them ever so gently. He laughs and closes his eyes, trying to sleep. Jisung hugs Minho and rests his head on his shoulders, nuzzling his face into the nook of his neck. Minho’s heart flutters but he wouldn’t tell Jisung that “Are you comfortable?” he asks instead, the ease he feels when Jisung responds yes could’ve put him to sleep instantly, if not for the simultaneous thumping in his chest. “Hannie is cute.” Jisung tries to hide his smile but he can’t, Minho can feel it. “Minho..” Han whispers. “I really like you Hyung.” Minho smiles and rubs his back “like like?”  
“like like”  
“Ah.” Minho lifts Jisung’s head up and kissing his nose. “Sleep for now.”


	8. Minsung

Jisung pulls on a shirt, not caring to put on shorts considering boxers are plenty fine when it’s just him and the other members in the dorm. He skips over onto the couch and sits beside Minho, who’s already been awake and sitting there for a while, watching his phone. Jisung lays his head in Minho’s lap and nuzzles against his thigh. Minho laughs and pets him “You’re like a cat.” Jisung smiles and makes a purring noise, stretching on Minho all cat like. Minho pets his back and rubs the underside of his chin. Jisung closes his eyes and lets him. Jisung climbs into Minho’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and rubbing his face against Minho’s neck. Minho giggles and hugs him as if he’s his cat, which makes Jisung feel giddy. “You’re a fat cat.” Minho says which breaks the mood entirely. “Oh my god” Jisung says and laughs.


	9. minsung

Jisung looks out the window of the car, the condensation on the outside leaving a clean, bubbly looking film over the glass. He draws little stick men having a snowball fight and then cleans the window with the sleeve of his sweater. He can see Minho’s reflection clearly in the glass now, though he looks towards the window he can’t seem to look out. He focuses on the image, Minho is sitting forward in the seat beside him, legs comfortably spread but not so much he takes up much room. What makes this so special to Han, is when he notices the innocent glances Minho steals; is this normal? The more he thinks, the more his stomach flutters with memories of times he’s found himself unable to look away from Minho and times while looking they end up looking at each other. He grows shy, zoning out completely and bringing his arm up to rest on the side of the door, setting his head on it at he closes his eyes and thinks. He shivers a little, laughing as he looks over to Minho and cracks a joke “We should’ve expected it would be cold.”   
Minho rolls his eyes and unzips his bag, throwing, albeit gently, his jacket over to Han.


	10. Chapter 10

Hyunjin runs his hands over his pants, damp with sweat from the intense practice. All the members around him also on the ground, Han almost asleep. He continues to rub his thighs, panting and taking a swig of his water, propping himself up with his arm. He closes his eyes and his hand inches closer to his crotch, but he slides it back towards his knee. During practice, he’s noticed he sometimes gets a bit excited. It’s not a problem, but it’s not really ideal. He usually doesn’t do anything about it.

He pulls his shirt out and begins to fan the fabric to cool himself off, brushing his hair back when he’s done. As he does that his hand makes its way back to the collar of his shirt and slides under it around his neck, he looks at Jeongin as he does. He blinks a few hard times and then crawls over, wrapping his long arms around him and pulling him onto the ground where he lay. “Innie..” He groans beside his ear and makes a motion as if he’s going to bite his earlobe off. Jeongin giggles and turns his head away, pushing Hyunjin’s jokingly. He breathes a little heavily and pats Hyunjin’s sweaty hair, making Hyunjin smile. “Cute.” Hyunjin says and quickly kisses his cheek. “Ahaha~” Jeongin goes and turns his head away again, smiling big and looking at Hyunjin who’s face is now back on the floor.

Chan claps his hands and shakes off his fatigue, standing and brushing off his pants. “Let’s get headed back before we all fall asleep in here.” He says with a charming smile and helps everyone gather their things, waking Han and helping him to rise to his feet, even carrying his practice bag for him as he groggily follows them back to the dorm. Everyone shuffles inside quietly, moaning as they land on the soft furniture in the bigger room. Han heads straight to his room, Minho following despite it not being his, he helps guide Han’s tired self through the dark. Han hits the mattress and immediately, too sleepy to even tuck himself in, he passes out. Minho sighs and tucks him in, patting his chest as he leaves the room. Seungmin enters right before Minho leaves, but he’s so quiet he doesn’t notice and just exits. Seungmin gets into his bed and pulls the blanket over his face, listening to Han snore and giggling at how loud he is. 

Jeongin goes to sleep in his room next, Hyunjin watching him as he cutely rubs his tired eyes and yawns while he walks. Hyunjin giggles to himself on the couch, watching Minho go in after and hearing as he jumps onto his bed, Jeongin laughing. Chan goes into the shower to wash up so he can go do some work before he sleeps. Changbin is petting Felix’s hair on the couch, trying not to fall asleep while he does. Felix puts his hands on his chest and lays on him, “We should go to sleep.” he says. Changbin nods and pats his back, letting him get off and go into his room. Changbin and Hyunjin get up at the same time and Hyunjin laughs, to which Changbin snickers and goes into his room. Hyunjin goes into Jeongin and Jisung’s.

Hyunjin climbs into Jeongin’s bed and Jeongin looks at him all cutely. Hyunjin had expected him to be asleep, and was going to just tuck his lit phone away to help him sleep, but seeing this he just pats his head and lays down behind him. He holds onto his waist and climbs under the covers, already feeling his muscles relax. Jeongin lets out a quiet groan and chuckles breathily, watching something on his phone, Hyunjin closing his eyes and putting his chin on Jeongin’s shoulder. “Innie, can I sleep like this.” Jeongin laughs and pushes Hyunjin playfully. “Go to your room.” Jisung yells at them from across the room that they’re flirting too much and Jeongin flushes bright red. Hyunjin pokes his cheeks and laughs. “Cutie.”


End file.
